In Love with an Inmate
by Lara Croft Baby
Summary: Lara Croft is accused of a muader she didnt commite. She gets sent to jail and meets Officer Trent they end up falling in love.


In love with an Inmate 

**Declaimer:** I dont own any one you reconize. Nothing in this story is real. Its all made up.

**Progress: **I'm working on the ending right now should be done in a few minutes.

**Rating:** PG-13 - R There should be less then 5 bad words. And some sexual referance but you can pass it up if you want.

**Very Short Summary:** Lara has been accused of a crime she did not commite. She meets Officer Trent and ends up falling in love with him.

Lara sat there on the bed thing, 'Why I'm here any ways?' She did nothing That would have gotten her in here.

"You know I always liked a guy in a uniform." She looked at his nametag. "Mr. Trent." She smiled.

He just looked at her. "Shut up get in the sell. Lynda meet your roommate Lara." He shut the sell door.

"Hi Lara, What you in for?"

"Murder I didn't commit."

"Oh I stole a car and drove it while drunk."

"How long you in for?"

"Life." Lara never looked up once. She steered at the wall straight ahead.

"Wow that's bad."

"I didn't do any thing wrong."

"Yeah honey that's what we all says."

Lara for the first time looked at her.

"I've been in here once for robbery, self defense they some how proved I was guilty. Even though the guy was trying to rape me."

"Wow."

"So I know how you feel."

"Who tried to…. rape you?"

Lynda looked at her with a sad look on her face. "My dad."

Lara continued to steer at the wall.

"Mind if I take top bunk?"

"No be my quest."

"I hope you get proven innocent."

"That won't happen they closed the case. There is nothing that is going to open it back up. I'm in here for life." Lara lay down and closed her eyes.

**Next Morning **

Lara heard the ceil door open.

"Get up."

"What for?" Lara looked up to see officer Trent standing in front of the door.

"Lara you haven't showered for a week. Now get up."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Don't make me drag you."

Lara got up and Officer Trent took her to the showers.

"Could you turn away?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Ms. Croft please just gets in the shower."

"Well I don't want to with you watching."

"Ms."

"Please?"

He looked at her for a minute then turned around. "You better not jump out the window."

"I wasn't even thinking about it."

"Mhmm sure you were."

When Lara was done she wrapped a towel around her and got out of the shower. He watched her walk towards him. When she got close he wrapped his left arm around her waist. He rubbed her arm as he kissed her neck. She turned around and his lips reached hers. She felt her towel fall to the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They lay down on the floor. He continued to kiss her neck as his hand went up and down her body.

"You know I never got your name."

"Kurtis." He kissed her. "You better get dressed."

Lara got up and got dressed. Kurtis just watched her, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Lara walked over to Kurtis and kissed him.

"Come on you need to get back to your ceil."

"I don't want to though."

Kurtis put the handcuffs on her and walked her back to her ceil.

"I'm innocent you know. I didn't kill that guy. I wasn't even there."

"I know I believe you."

"Then prove I'm right. Please."

"I will."

Lara laid back down on her bed and went to sleep. She woke again to the sound of the ceil door opening.

"Lunch."

"Not hungry."

"Lara come on you have to eat." He walked in the ceil and bent down in front of her.

"I said I'm not hungry."

"Don't make me drag you."

"That isn't going to work this time."

"What is wrong?"

"Sherry hates me."

"So?"

"She's going to kick my ass."

"Again So?"

Lara sat up.

"You're afraid of a small ass whopping."

"Have you seen Sherry?"

"Yeah she's a BIG girl."

"Now go make her threaten to kill you. Then you'll understand why I'm scared."

"It can't be that bad."

"Oh really? Every set in the lunchroom is hers. I am to not set any where."

"Lara come on." He pulled her up and walked her to the lunchroom.

Kurtis walked past his partner's desk. "The case is being reopened?"

"Yep, new leads."

"I really believe Lara didn't do it."

"Falling in love with another one Eh."

Kurtis said nothing just looked at the ground.

"You do this every time. You always fall in love with them don't you?"

"I only fell in love with one."

"Speaking of that how is Annie Beth?"

"She's fine at the house taking care of out new born."

Jack smiled, "What is she going to say when she find out?"

"She's not going to."

"What?"

"I'm going to ask her for a divorce."

"Why?"

"She's changed we fight more and more now. She's cheated on me and I just cant take it no more."

"Wow."

Lara sat down eating the nasty food the jail had. She kept thinking of Kurtis. He was the only man that had cared for her. He was the only man who loved her.

"Lara, This is my set."

"Ever set in here is yours. I'm not moving, get lost bitch."

"What did you just call me?"

"Sherry leave her alone."

"You got a problem Lynda?"

"Yeah I do, Lara did nothing to you. So why don't you just pick on some one your own size."

Lara started to stand up and walk away. Sherry knocked the food out of Lara's hands.

"Hey I was still eating that."

Sherry knocked Lara to the ground. Lara got up and punched Sherry in the face. They started to fight.

"Guards." Lynda yelled for the guards to come break the fight up.

Kurtis ran to Lara's side who was lying on the ground. He picked her up and walked her to his office. He doctored her cuts, "Your lucky she didn't kill you."

"SHE WANTS TO! SHES CRAZY!"

"Lara calm down."

"OW!" Lara screamed in pain.

"Sorry."

"OW! You'd be a very bad doctor."

"Use to be one."

"Really? What they fired you cause you hurt the patients to much?"

"Close, Over 20 patients died in my watch."

"Wow."

"So I decided to be a cop."

Lara just watched him.

"There we go you ok now."

"Thank you."

"Your very welcome. Just don't ever get in a fight like that again." Kurtis leaned in and kissed Lara.

Annie Beth opened the door and saw. Lara wrapped her arms around Kurtis. The kiss got deeper and deeper. Kurtis pressed Lara against the wall.

"You need to get back to your ceil." When Kurtis opened the door he saw Annie Beth walking towards him. She pretends she was just now coming. She didn't want him to know what she saw him doing. She didn't want him to know she knew WHO he was doing.

"Hey Annie Beth." He kissed her. "Just wait in my office I'll be right back."

"Your married?"

"Yeah."

"Where did you meet?"

"She used to be an inmate like you."

"Jackass."

"What?"

"You're having an affair."

"I'm going to leave her."

"No I don't want to be the cause of a marriage breaking up. The man that married my mother did that. And I never for gave him. And if she was an inmate, if I get out and we marry. If you see another inmate you'll fall in love with her. And you will end up leaving me as well."

"Lara I'm not leaving her because of you. Annie hurt me, we fight all the time she cheated on me. I've been wanting to leave her for along time."

Lara said nothing she just stood there.

"Lara I love you." He kissed her and they continued to walk.

Kurtis walked back to his office he opened the door. He saw Annie Beth kissing one of his fellow officers.

"Kurtis."

"GET OUT!"

"Hey honey."

"I want a divorce."

"Is it 'cause of that girl." Annie said with a really strong southern accent.

"No it isn't. You've hurt me long enough I want you out of my house."

"Fine but ya know you'll regret it." She slammed the door behind her.

**Three years later**

Kurtis finally caught the real killer who killed a man named Jerry. Lara was accused of his murder. Now she's being released, she never thought this day would come.

"I can't believe I'm going free."

"I told you I would prove you didn't kill that guy."

"Who did by the way?" Lara saw her roommate Ashley in handcuffs. "Ashley?"

"I did you a favor Lara."

"What?"

"You said you wanted him dead."

"I didn't mean it literally Ashley. I just meant I never wanted to see him again."

"He hurt you Lara, he killed your baby. WHY! Why wouldn't you want him dead? I did you a favor. You should thank me."

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU FOR WHAT! I spent the last three years in here!"

The officer walked Ashley to her ceils.

"Annie Beth?" Kurtis saw Annie standing there with a gun.

"I told you that you would regret leaving me. Say nighty-night to your precious little girlfriend." Annie Beth pulled the trigger.

Kurtis jumped in front of Lara. The pulled scraped his side.

"Kurtis!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine don't worry about me."

"ARRR!" Annie grabbed Lara and held the gun to her head. "No one move or I'll shoot her.

Lara grabbed the gun and fought Annie Beth for it. The gun went off twice Lara screamed. A few seconds later Annie Beth fell to the ground.

Kurtis took the gun from Lara.

"I didn't know the safety was off. I didn't know."

"Shhh its ok, its not your fault."

"She's dead."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…."

"Lara, Look at me its ok it was self defense." Kurtis wrapped his arms around her.

"Mummy?" A little girl about three can running up to her Annie."

"Abby what are you doing here?"

"Daddy why's mummy lying on the floor? Is she sick?"

Kurtis didn't know what to say.

"Kurtis I am so sorry I didn't know."

"Lara! Its fine." Kurtis felt his heart breaking. His daughter was without her mother. He didn't know what to tell her about her mother. How would he tell his daughter her mother wasn't coming back? How was he going to tell her that her mother was never going to hold her ever again? His heart broke into a thousand pieces. He didn't blame Lara she did what she had to do. But he knew his daughter would understand. He knew Abby would blame Lara for her mothers death. So he decided right then and there that Abby was to never know how her mother really died.

Lara looked at Kurtis she saw sadness in his eyes. "Abby."

Abby looked at Lara with watery eyes.

Lara wanted to break down and cry. She killed this little girl's mother. Even if it was self defense. "You mommy had to go home to heaven."

"Why?"

"Well God just decided to bring your mommy home with him."

Abby just didn't understand but in time she whould.

THE END


End file.
